


i'm not gonna write you a love song (cause you asked for it)

by skyekingsleigh



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rockstar! Klaus, Songwriter! Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Eight years in the business and his seven Grammy’s have finally taken toll on the rock star, making him unable to produce a song that’s not of mediocre quality for the past year. But everybody knows how the entertainment business works, and a decrease in his velocity to the top just might be the reason a new ‘Klaus Mikaelson’ finally takes over the limelight.Nevertheless, he asked for a vacation, not a bloody co-writer in the form of Caroline Forbes.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	i'm not gonna write you a love song (cause you asked for it)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for KC Bingo with the prompt: Hollywood sans the picscam

There is a high pitch squeak from down the hall, followed by words that would put sailors to shame. Upon hearing the stream of curses, Klaus doesn’t bother to hide his smirk, even going as far as allowing his chest to rumble in a few, solid, personal laughs of his own. Elijah, his brother and manager, lifts an inquisitive eyebrow at his reaction, but he only shrugs and goes back to grinning down his phone.

“What did you do this time, Niklaus?” There is resignation in the brunette man’s tone, as well as a hint of lethargy.

Klaus would have been offended by the accusation any other time, but this he claims wholeheartedly. Some might say he’s even proud of himself. Instead of answering verbally, he lifts his phone up for Elijah to see what the blonde woman daring to call herself a songwriter is on about.

At first he doesn’t know where to look. The screen is showing Klaus’ twitter profile, one he rarely uses but has over thirty million followers over the years. And then he sees the latest and pinned tweet.

It’s an album cover displaying a very familiar face, only this time with red hair instead of gold. The caption says: You know what they say: if you can’t make it as a popstar, become a songwriter. Or join a television contest. Whichever comes first.’

Just as Elijah’s lips quirk up in an inevitable smile, the door to the lounge room bursts open and in comes an enraged Caroline.

“You are dead, Mikaelson!”

Klaus’ smile turns even wider at the statement. “I’m afraid I’m very much alive, love.”

It’s become a cycle ever since Klaus’ label hired Caroline to help him write his new album. Eight years in the business and his seven Grammy’s have finally taken toll on the rock star, making him unable to produce a song that’s not of mediocre quality for the past year. But everybody knows how the entertainment business works, and a decrease in his velocity to the top just might be the reason a new ‘Klaus Mikaelson’ finally takes over the limelight.

Nevertheless, he asked for a vacation, not a bloody co-writer in the form of Caroline Forbes.

She is gorgeous and intelligent, sure, but people like Caroline (you know, the ones who failed to make it big so they’re forced to work behind the scenes) simply do not get the artistry and skill it takes to produce good music. In the early years of his career, Klaus has been subjected to tens of songwriters to help him write that radio hit that all labels love, and he worked his arse off to get to the point where his label and team trust him completely to make all the creative decisions. Those Grammy’s are not procured because of his collaborators. They’re because of him. A gap year is hardly enough to lose all that credibility.

Elijah disagrees, though. And so ever since Caroline Forbes crossed the doorway into his Calabasas home for their first writing session, Klaus made it his mission to ruin her life. Elijah won’t allow him to back out, but that doesn’t mean Caroline can’t.

“Seriously?” Caroline snaps, holding up her phone in one hand to show the tweet he made that has garnered over twenty thousand retweets and fifty thousand likes already. “I honestly cannot believe you.”

“Forgive me if I don’t particularly care much for what you can or cannot believe, Caroline.”

She glares at him heatedly before turning to look at Elijah. “This cannot keep happening. I am wasting my hours trying to come up with a song all day while your talent wastes away on this couch bullying me on social media!”

“Miss Forbes–“

“That works out well for you, then, right love?” Klaus cuts his brother and manager off. The two face him, one in reluctance and one in unmasked anger. “You’re not doing anything yet we still pay for your so-called hours. Wasting away on this couch quite benefits me as well, if I do say so myself. After all, I did just e-mail my producers six new songs I’ve written this week.”

Caroline physically shakes, putting a hand on her forehead and groaning at the ceiling. “Why am I even here? It’s obvious you’re not into working with me. Why not just fire me or something?”

“If I could fire you, I would have done it before you had even stepped foot in my home, Caroline,” Klaus deadpans. “You, however, can quit anytime you want. Just ask Elijah and he’ll guide you through the proper process.”

Her eyes narrows, staring directly into his as she takes his suggestion into consideration. Klaus can already feel the sparks of victory at his fingertips, the weeks-long efforts of trying to get rid of his co-writer finally becoming well worth it. However, he did not anticipate the next words that came out of Caroline’s lips.

“What? And let you win?” His eyes widen at her tone, get bigger still at the challenging glint he sees in her face. “Game on, Mikaelson.”


End file.
